Michelle Beaks
Michelle Beaks became a recurring character in ''Harvey Beaks. ''The younger sister of Harvey Beaks, she initially appeared in the series as an unhatched egg. Her egg finally hatched in the Season 2 premiere, "The New Bugaboo". Appearance She appears physically similar to her big brother Harvey, except her head appearing more like her mother's where Harvey's appears more like his father's. The pupils in her eyes are similar to Piri Piri's. She also wears a magenta bow on her head. In "Fee's Pyramid", she appears to have teeth as seen when she bites Miriam's finger. Personality After hatching, she appeared to have a very "evil" look in her eyes hinting that she will have a mischievous personality. In "The Case of the Missing Pancake", she is shown to be very stubborn and displays unusually violent behavior towards objects (i.e. taking a pancake made by Harvey and ripping it in half, then viciously eating it before passing out). She is also shown to be adventurous as shown in the season 2 opening she is seen climbing on a tree branch. In "Fee's Pyramid", Michelle is shown to have some knowledge as seen when Miriam is telling Fee that she needs to be gentle with her, she nods her head in agreement. Back in Season 1, while Michelle was still an Egg, she was still known to be troublesome as seen in "Comet Night!" and "Certified Babysitter", in "Comet Night" when Jeremy tried watching Michelle, she somehow got her self onto the fan and as Jeremy tried getting her down, finds that the egg has gone missing and went into the oven also, in "Certified Babysitter", When Harvey tried to babysit the unborn Michelle, she causes destruction in the house (such as flooding and burning it) and eventually rolled outside into a hot springs. Relationships Harvey - Big Brother Not much is known about Michelle's relationship with Harvey however she maybe holding a grudge against Harvey due to his actions in "The New Bugaboo". In "Rage Against the Michelle", both of them were angry with the other, at the end of the episode, they were fine again. Fee - Honorary Sister In "Fee's Pyramid", Michelle was shown to not like Fee at first, due to her rough playing nature. However, at the end of the episode, after Fee saves her from quicksand, Michelle eventually takes a liking to Fee. Irving Beaks When Michelle was an egg in season 1, Irving took care of her and was often seen carrying her around. Miriam Beaks They have a nice relationship. In "Princess Wants a Mom", they were playing together. Technobear In " It's Christmas You Dorks!", Michelle sees the high heels that Technobear had bought for Miriam and decides to try them on however after trying to walk with them (and failing), Technobear feels bad for her and helps Michelle up he then shares a dance with her where Michelle seems to be enjoying it. Trivia *She was revealed to be female in "The Rebel". *Before "The New Bugaboo" (the episode where Michelle hatched from her egg), it is revealed in a tumblr post of C.H. Greenblatt that the egg will hatch in the beginning of Season 2. * Michelle shares the same hair shape as her mother's, just like Harvey's head shape is akin to their father's. *Michelle is the second baby character to be introduced in the show, the first being Roger. *Starting with "Kathy with a K", Michelle appears in the opening theme hatched from her egg. *Despite being a newborn, she is shown to have teeth as seen in "Fee's Pyramid". *Her personallity is similar to Maggie Simpson. *It is unknown if she is holding a grudge against Harvey for his actions in "The New Bugaboo" and if that will be adressed between them later. *In the "Steampunks" special, Michelle is inside her egg. This is due to the episode originally taking place during Season 1. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Babies